


Like Something Out of the Pages of a Magazine

by TheMeaningofHaste



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Masturbating, porn with a tiny bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMeaningofHaste/pseuds/TheMeaningofHaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky smirked at the cover, he had no idea why Clint had gay porn hidden under his bed but this would most definitely get him his things back. Before he could thumb the magazine open his phone buzzed in his pocket</p><p>or Steve posed for a magazine when he was fresh out of college and broke and years later Bucky stumbles across the evidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Clint! Where the fuck did you put it?" Bucky threw some clothes over his shoulder as he dug through the mess that was Clint's room. "Never letting you borrow anything ever again," he continued to grumble as he searched for his iPod. His roommate had stolen it a week ago under the guise of borrowing it and Bucky had had just about enough of going to the gym without it.

 "We own a broom, fucking slob- well, well what do we have here?" Bucky pulled an old wooden chest out from under the bed, brushing off some of the dust bunnies that had happily made a home there.

 He clicked open the latches, too annoyed with his roommate to consider respecting his privacy. Maybe he would get something to hold over Clint's head until he got his stuff back. Inside was a clutter of assorted memorabilia, folded papers that Bucky suspected were letters from their last tour in Iraq, and a few magazines. The magazines were stuffed on the bottom, upside down, and covered strategically. Bucky grinned, maybe he would have some ammunition at last. He huffed in surprise as he turned over the one on top.

 'Rock Bottom' stretched across the top in bold letters. A blonde man was posed on the cover and Christ was that man all muscle. He was completely naked except for a pair of tight briefs that were made to look like a flag and what appeared to be a pair of dog tags around his neck. One arm was thrown across his head and the way he bit lightly at his bottom lip sent Bucky's blood straight down south. 'Captain America' the cover boasted off to the side. 'See Chris Evans bare all,' was printed below it in smaller print.

 Bucky smirked at the cover, he had no idea why Clint had gay porn hidden under his bed but this would most definitely get him his things back. Before he could thumb the magazine open his phone buzzed in his pocket making him jump with a curse.

  _Where are u? Bar now. You owe me a drink._

 Bucky rolled his eyes at Clint's message but pushed the chest back under the bed and arranged some of the dirty clothes back in front. His roommate may be an iPod stealing slob, but he was still Bucky's closest friend who was letting him crash in his spare bedroom until he got back on his feet. He pulled his jacket on; satisfied that no one would notice the items under Clint's bed had moved. And if the magazine he found had made its way under the pillows of the bed in Bucky's room then no one needed to know that either.

 xxx

 The streets bustled, people flowing around him, dressed up for a night on the town. Unwilling to subject himself to a train full of these people he decided to walk to the bar where he met Clint for a drink once a week. It was one if their little routines from before the war that he was happy to re establish.

 Music and the sound of laughter greeted him even before he could get the door open. Inside the lights were dim and the worn wood tables created a comfortable atmosphere. Instead of their usual spot at the end of the bar, Bucky found Clint holed up in a booth, a redhead tucked up against his side and a wall of a man sitting across from him. He ran a nervous hand through his hair as he approached them before mentally preparing himself to meet these new people. Since coming home he wasn’t always sure how to engage with strangers, a skill that thankfully Clint never lacked. Bucky put on his most charming grin as he slid in to the empty spot on the booth across from his roommate.

 "There's not a chance in hell I'm buying you anything," he said as a greeting.

 Clint grinned at him in that easy way that always came naturally to him. "We'll see about that Barnes." He pulled the redhead in closer and placed a kiss on her cheek. She pushed at him lightly but her expression was fond. "This beautiful dame is Natasha, and she most definitely doesn’t work for that super secret government agency that keeps trying to recruit me.” Natasha punched him in the shoulder.”And this is her incredibly talented artist friend Steve."

 Bucky took the opportunity to give the man next to him a once over. He had to stop himself from letting out a low whistle at the sight. Steve was blonde and built like one of those Greek statues, but his shy smile and the slight hunch of his shoulders suggested he didn't have the overbearing confidence to match.

 "Bucky," he said giving Steve a wink and damn if the small blush that spread across his cheeks wasn't one of the hottest things he'd ever seen. "So what's a talented artist type doing with this loser?"

 The night eased into an easy ebb and flow of conversation as Steve explained that he was really just an illustrator for children's books and the occasional comic, though Bucky personally thought that was even better. The overly artsy types had always seemed a little pretentious to him. However, the more they talked the more Bucky couldn't help but shake the feeling that he'd seen this guy somewhere before.

 xxx

 Bucky dropped Clint like the ton of bricks he was on the couch before moving over to their kitchen for some water. His roommate was mumbling something into the pillows as he filled two glasses. Bucky placed one on the table next to Clint with instructions to drink up before he retired to his room for the night, locking the door behind him.

 He pulled off his clothes and turned down the sheets, ready to call it a night when he saw the corner of something sticking out from under his pillow. His cock gave a twitch of interest as he remembered the magazine that he had tucked there for safekeeping. Sliding on to the bed, he turned it over to the front and froze. "No way."

 So that's why Steve had looked so familiar. The charming blonde man from the bar leered up at him from the glossy cover, his gaze inviting. The cover might say Chris, but there was no mistaking that face, even if this Steve was not the least bit shy. Bucky fumbled to get the magazine open, flipping through page after annoying page of advertisements before he found the article he was looking for. On a two page spread Steve lay on his side, one leg bent up to show off everything.  His blonde hair was cropped shorter than his current style and neatly styled under a World War 2 style GI hat. Those same dog tags hung across broad shoulders and a chest that could only be described as chiseled. Under those impossibly tight American flag briefs Bucky could see the prominent outline of Steve's cock, hard and looking to get out of the confining underwear.

 The image was borderline obscene and Bucky couldn't help but feel his heart begin to race as the blood pooled further South. Turning the page, he bit back a whimper at the new image. This time Steve was leaning against a brick wall, completely naked except for those damn dog tags. His hands were fisted in the hair of the man kneeling between his legs in traditional Army fatigues.

 Bucky knew that as a vet he should probably be offended at the use of military uniforms but as he shoved down his boxers and wrapped a hand around himself he couldn't find it in himself to care. He closed his eyes for a moment and let himself imagine that he was the soldier kneeling between Steve's muscular thighs. That his lips were the ones wrapped around Steve, causing him to throw his head back, exposing that long expanse of neck.

 He bit back a moan at the thought as he tore his eyes open, and flipped to the next picture. This time Steve was posed so that he stood in front of the man in uniform. One hand reached around from behind and was wrapped around his dick, Steve's own large hand covering it. His other arm was wrapped behind him, pulling the mystery man down to kiss his neck. Bucky felt his mouth go dry and his own cock twitch in his hand. The way Steve's head was thrown back, hair no longer perfectly in place, sent a shiver down Bucky's spine.

 Pumping faster Bucky tried to picture that it was Steve touching him. Those large hands strong and lightly calloused from hours at a time spent holding a pencil or brush. Those gorgeous lips leaving marks across his skin. If he focused hard enough he could almost feel the warmth of Steve next to him from the booth; feel his laugh shake the seat beneath them.

 On the edge now, Bucky turned to the page, failing to bite back a groan. To the left Steve was spread out across a bed, the camera angled between his legs so that the shot showed those long fingers pumping his own ass, preparing himself. On the right Steve was kneeling, lowering himself on to a large red, white and blue dildo as he swallowed around the dick that was offered above him. The look of ecstasy on Steve's face as he was filled from each end was too much and with a curse, that certainly wasn't "fuck Steve", Bucky was coming.

 The muscles in his legs quivered as he fought to catch his breath. When he reached for a handful of tissues to clean up the mess he choked back another moan. On the open magazine a few white specks were splattered across the pages, dotting the image of Steve's bare chest. As he cleaned himself of gently Bucky had clamp down on his imagination that was trying to imagine just how incredible the real Steve would look, spread out across his bed, limp from his own orgasm with Bucky's come across his chest.

 xxx

 The next morning Bucky stumbled out to the kitchen for coffee before his morning workout, happy that Clint was off at work, leaving the apartment empty and peaceful. Next to the half full pot of surprisingly still warm coffee Bucky was pleased to see his iPod. On top of it was a yellow sticky note with his roommate’s messy scribble.

 'Sounded like you might want this.

Clint xoxoxo'

 Bucky felt his heart speed up when he saw the scribble of a phone number with ‘Steve’ written above it. In a flash he remembered the images from last night and his cock gave a twitch of renewed interest. As he helped himself to coffee, in the biggest mug they owned thank you very much, Bucky couldn’t help but wonder what would lead a sweet guy like Steve to porn, even if he did looking fucking fantastic doing it. Bucky stuffed the note into his wallet and grabbed his, thankfully charged, iPod. A long run might help take his mind off the man from last night and the phone number burning a hole in his pocket.

 xxx

 Over the next two weeks Bucky started up his new job at the VA, happy to finally have something to fill his days so that he felt like a productive member of society again. Every morning he looked at the small sticky note posted on his bathroom mirror and chided himself for behaving like a teenager before promising that that would be the day he finally called Steve. When he got home each night he scowled at his reflection, promised tomorrow and tried to ignore the magazine hiding under his mattress. He was pleased to say that most nights he even succeeded.

 “Just call him or I will for you,” Clint grumbled, kicking his feet up on the coffee table in front of them.

 Bucky mumbled something noncommittal under his breath as he sat next to his overly involved roommate. Thankfully half time was almost over and once the game was back on Clint would be too distracted to bother him; much.

 “He asked about you at lunch yesterday,” Clint added around a mouthful of chips.

 “Yeah, what’d you say?” Bucky grimaced, hating how this man negated 14 successful years of dating experience and confidence.

 “That you were a spineless moron with shit for brains and that he could do better.” Clint grinned as he dodged out of the way of the halfhearted punch Bucky gave him.

 “‘Spose you’re probably right.” Bucky grumbled as he stood up, pulling out his phone as he headed to his room. Summoning up all his courage he punched in the number that he definitely had _not_ memorized and hit the call button before he could change his mind.

 The line rang a few times and Bucky had just begun to hope that maybe he would be lucky enough to just leave a message when Steve picked up. “Hello?” The voice on the other end panted.

 Bucky blushed at the images that came to mind of Steve out of breath. “Um, hey. This is Bucky from the bar the other night. Clint gave me your number but it uh, sounds like I caught you at a bad time.” Clint had been right and he had waited too long to call. He was an idiot for thinking that someone who looked like Steve would stay available for long.

 “No, not at all. I just got back from a run actually.” Steve let out a nervous laugh. “I’m glad you called.”

 Bucky felt like a weight he didn’t know he was carrying had been lifted off his chest and when he emerged from his room a few minutes later he was sporting a wide grin and plans for a date that Friday.

“See, was that really so hard?” Clint grinned as Bucky plopped back down next to him.

 “Asshole,” Bucky grumbled, but the grin never left his face for the rest of the night.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I'm speechless over the amount of interest y'all had in seeing the rest of this. Thank you so much.
> 
> Anyways here's the second part and I hope it was worth the wait!

The week passed by in a blur of anxiety, work, and relentless teasing by a certain asshole roommate but finally it was Friday morning. Bucky rolled out of bed a few minutes before his alarm sounded, something that was almost unheard of.  He took a quick shower, keeping the water just this side of too cold before his body could get any funny ideas. He had been trying to repress those images of Steve all week so that he could make it through their date as something other than a babbling idiot.

Bucky slipped into his favorite jeans and a button down shirt. He was scheduled to work a little later that night and wouldn’t have time to get home and change before he met Steve. He gave himself a once over in the mirror, running a hand through his hair for good measure. When he walked out into the kitchen Clint whistled over his coffee.

“Well don’t we look sharp. What’s the occasion? Oh that’s right, it’s finally the day of your magical date with Prince Charming. How could I forget? You’ve only been babbling about it all week. Trying on outfit after outfit in the mirror.” Bucky grumbled something about it being too early for such abuse as he poured himself a cup of coffee. “Does my hair look okay Clint? Sometimes I think it could be cooler. You know yesterday I woke up and after three hours in front of the mirror decided left side cool, right side not so cool.” Clint cackled at his own impersonation.

“I’m glad you think you’re funny,” Bucky groused. “Maybe tonight will go well so I can move in with Steve and never have to see your sorry ass again.”

Clint feigned offense, pretending to fall off his stool. “You would miss me and you know it. Besides, you know you just jinxed yourself.”

Taking a deep breath Bucky forced himself to focus on pouring himself a bowl of cereal, resisting the urge to knock on their wooden countertop. Just in case. “Calm down. You look like you’re about to have an aneurism. Steve used to be Nat’s roommate so you know he has good taste. He’ll love you, if you can just Viking up and be yourself.”

Clint clapped his friend on the shoulder, pleased at his own pep talk. When he wanted to, Clint could actually be a reassuring friend. Bucky pulled his messenger bag turned briefcase over his shoulder as he headed to the door. “Thanks Clint. You know I sometimes forget that you’re not always an asshole.”

“Yeah yeah, save the sweet talk for your future husband. Just try not to think too hard about those pictures shoved under your bed!”

Bucky froze with the door half open. “Son of a bitch,” he muttered.

XXX

                _5:48_

                The clock on the wall slowly inched closer to six as Bucky nervously rearranged the papers on his desk for the sixth time that hour. He was meeting Steve for a cliché movie and dinner date and if he left the office on time he would have just enough time to get to the theatre early. There was no way he was going to potentially let Steve get there first, or- god forbid- buy his own ticket.

                His leg halted in its nervous jiggling when a knock sounded on his open door. “Er- Sergeant Barnes?” A young man was standing outside his door, looking around nervously as though he might bolt any second. Bucky sighed softly, some of the tension that he had felt all day fading away. The soldier had clearly just been discharged and, by the looks of the bags under his eyes, was not reintegrating back into civilian life easily.

                “Come in and have a seat.  How can I help you soldier?” For the moment his nerves about his upcoming date faded away. This was what he was good at. He knew firsthand what it was like to come back to a world that had moved on without you and no longer seemed to have a place left for you. He had been lucky in Clint, but he knew that not every had friends or family to fall back on.

                The soldier sat down and after a little coaxing began to open up, telling Bucky his story that was hauntingly similar to so many that he heard. Before he knew it, thirty minutes had passed and when he looked at the clock, Bucky jumped out of his chair. _6:20._

                “Shit!” Bucky scrambled to shove a few files into his bag. The man across from him sat frozen in his chair, eyes wide with panic at the sudden outburst. Bucky stilled and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m so sorry; I didn’t mean to startle you. I was supposed to leave for a, er, meeting twenty minutes ago.” Bucky pulled his bag over his shoulder as the other man stood up, still looking a little uneasy. “Tell you what, come by again first thing on Monday if you can and I promise I will spend as long as it takes to get everything sorted out,” he said as he ushered them out into the hall, locking the door behind him as he went.

                The soldier nodded and gave him a small salute that made Bucky grin, some habits never truly died. As soon as the other man had turned away Bucky turned on his heel and ran out to the parking lot, throwing a leg over his bike and peeling out into the street.

                The drive to the theatre was mercifully short and somehow he managed to find an empty parking spot close to the front of the building. As he rushed through the parking lot Bucky ran a hand through his windblown hair and willed his pulse to slow back to something resembling a normal rate. His watch told him that they only had 10 minutes until their movie was supposed to start.

                Bucky let out the breath he wasn’t aware that he had been holding when he saw Steve leaning against one of the large brick columns out front. He wouldn’t have blamed Steve one bit if he had given up on his sorry ass and left. Slowing his pace to something that he hoped looked more casual, Bucky made his way through the crowd of people. As he got closer he saw the dejected look on Steve’s face and made a promise right then that he would never again be the cause of Steve being hurt.

                “Fancy seeing you here,” he breathed out when he got close enough. Steve shot him a smile, some of the hurt leaving his expression, but those blue eyes still looked guarded as he looked Bucky over.  “Fuck Steve, I’m so sorry that I’m late. I swear I meant to be here before you but I had a soldier drop by my office right before I was supposed to leave and we just got so caught up talking that I didn’t notice the time but I swear that the second I did I headed over. I think I broke at least three traffic laws trying to get here. Shit I knew I would mess this up somehow, I just didn’t think it would be this soon in to the night. Did I mention that I’m really fucking sorry?” The words came out in a rush and Bucky felt his cheeks go red in embarrassment.

                He waited for a response, half expecting Steve to just storm past him and leave and was pleasantly surprised when Steve started to laugh. His eyes lit up as he chuckled and Bucky made a second promise to himself to make Steve laugh whenever possible. “It’s okay Bucky, really,” Steve said, a smile still tugging at the corner of his mouth.

                “Please tell me you didn’t buy tickets yet.”

                Steve’s smile turned sheepish and he gave a little shrug with those truly impressive shoulders. “Sorry,” he offered, holding up two small stubs.

                Bucky groaned. “I totally wanted to do that.”

                Steve led them towards the doors, holding one open for an elderly couple before gesturing for Bucky to go first. Fucking gentleman.  “I am so buying popcorn,” he grumbled as he walked past Steve.

                Steve grinned. “I insist.”

XXX

                Two hours later they made their way out of the theatre, fingers brushing gently as they made their way towards the parking lot. “Did you drive here?” Bucky asked when he saw his bike ahead.

                Steve looked embarrassed. “Actually I took the bus, I hope you don’t mind.”

                Bucky grinned, the smile so wide he was sure he looked like an idiot. “Mind? I’m so fucking glad.” Lacing his fingers through Steve’s he pulled them over to his bike. “Hope you don’t mind motorcycles.”

                Steve let out a low whistle of appreciation as Bucky fumbled with the straps on his saddlebags, pulling out a helmet and offering it to Steve. “What about you?” Steve asked as he pulled the helmet on.

                Bucky shrugged as he threw a leg over the seat. “I’ll be fine. I’m pretty hard headed.” He turned to shoot Steve a wink as he slid on behind him. “Just as long as I’m not distracted too much.”

                Steve placed a hand tentatively on his shoulder as Bucky kicked the bike into life and pulled out of the spot. As he waited for an opening in the traffic, Bucky slid one of Steve’s hands lower to rest on his hip, smiling to himself when Steve took the invitation to wrap one of those strong arms around his waist. The heat from his touch was palpable even through his leather jacket and Bucky’s head was suddenly filled with images of those big hands wrapped around a very different part of his body. He hoped the shiver that ran down his spine wasn’t too obvious as he finally pulled out onto the street, happy to have the cold evening air to cool him off.

XXX

                Bucky took them to one of his favorite spots in the city; a small diner that looked like it had been ripped out of the 40’s and brought to modern day Brooklyn. When they pulled up to the curb Bucky swung off the bike first and offered a hand to Steve, who took it even though he looked like he had never needed a hand in his life. Tucking the helmet back in to his saddle bags, Bucky led them up the small steps and held the door open. Two could play this ridiculously polite game.

                Inside the diner smelled of freshly baked pies and Bucky led them over to his favorite booth. The window offered them a view of the city around them and if it also provided a tactical view of all the available exits, then that was just an added bonus. A waitress made their way over to them quickly, setting menus in front of them.

                “I see we have company tonight James, Sam will be so disappointed,” she said with a grin, pulling a pen out from behind her ear.

                Bucky felt a blush creep up his neck as Steve raised an eyebrow at him. “Steve this is Rachel, Rachel this is Steve,” he mumbled, embarrassed at having the fact that the entire staff here knew him personally revealed so soon.

                “Pleasure to meet you ma’am.” Steve shot her a friendly grin as he let his foot knock against Bucky’s under the table.

                “Oh, I like this one James, he seems like a keeper.”

                “Coffee,” Bucky offered, now entirely positive that even his ears were blushing at the attention.

                “Yes all right, I didn’t mean to embarrass you.” Rachel didn’t look sorry at all as she turned her attention back to Steve. “What can I get you to drink cutie?”

                “Some coffee and a water would be wonderful.” Steve shot her a wink that sent her in to giggles as she made her way back behind the counter.

                “Ugh” Bucky groaned as he slid further down in his seat, hoping silently that the vinyl would open and swallow him whole.

                “Come here often?” Steve teased.

                “What is often?” Bucky pulled his menu closer and made a big show of looking over it, like he didn’t order the same Reuben every time he came.

                Steve smirked but pulled his own menu open as well.

XXX

                By the time their food showed up Bucky’s embarrassment had mostly faded into easy conversation. Bucky was in the middle of telling him about his work at the VA, placing newly discharged vets with someone to act as a mentor and a friend. He choked mid sentence though as Steve’s leg brushed his again under the table, this time his knee sliding alongside the inside of one of Bucky’s thighs.

                Rachel picked this moment to come check on them and offer dessert. Steve grinned mischievously as he asked for a milkshake, and Bucky cursed his luck. This date was going to kill him. It really was.

                When she placed the large glass in front of him, Steve thanked her before pulling the straw up to his lips. He closed his eyes as he sucked lightly on the straw, and just when Bucky thought his luck couldn’t get any worse Steve let out a small moan.

                Bucky let his head fall back against the back of the booth with a curse. Images of Steve spread out across a bed filled his mind and the dog tags around his neck suddenly felt like they were burning a hole in his chest.

                “Buck?” The name came out as a question and Bucky squeezed his eyes shut. He could almost feel Steve’s gaze on him, a fact that did little to stop his cock from giving yet another twitch of interest in his pants.

                “Hey Bucky are you okay? You look kinda pale.” A warm hand closed over his where it rested on the table and Bucky jolted, pulling it off the table and into his lap. Steve looked heartbroken as he pulled his own hands off the table. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

                Bucky cursed under his breath again, this time for a very different reason. “No, shit Steve. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pull away like that. Just surprised me is all.”

                Steve looked unconvinced as he picked at the paper from his straw. “You’ve looked spooked for most of the night. I’m sorry if it was something I said or did. We’re not too far from my place, I can just walk home if you want.”

                Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose. “No Steve. God, that’s the last thing I want you to do.”

                Across from him Steve let out an exasperated sigh. “Then tell me what’s wrong Buck.”

                His thoughts went again to that damn magazine under his mattress but for the first time it only stirred feelings of shame in him instead of arousal. “Fuck,” he muttered. “Look, I’m not really sure how to say this so, here goes nothing I guess.” Steve placed a supportive hand over his again, his thumb brushing idly over Bucky’s wrist. “Clint has this bad habit of stealing my stuff and the other night when we first met, well I had been looking for my iPod in his room.” Bucky ran his free hand through his hair again, trying to think of the best way to say the next part.

                “Anyways, I found this box under his bed and inside there were these oldish magazines.” Steve stilled his movements, his body going rigid as he waited for Bucky to continue. “So because I’m very clearly, if tonight is anything to go by, and idiot, I looked through them and well, found one with pictures of you.”

                Steve’s hand was pulled back immediately and Bucky felt cold without that small point of warmth. “Look Bucky, I understand if you want nothing else to do with me. Those were taken when I had just graduated from art school. I had no job and a lot of bills to pay. I’m not ashamed of what I did but, like I said, I understand that you wouldn’t want, well, anyway. I should leave.” Steve stood stiffly, his body language closed off as he made quickly for the door.

                Bucky gaped after him as his body took a second to react to what he had just heard. Steve thought he wouldn’t want him just because of what he had done all those years ago. Bucky shot a look at Rachel who was watching them from behind the counter. ‘Go,’ she mouthed at him, pointing towards the door. Bucky nodded and dropped a handful of bills on the table. He didn’t bother counting them, if he didn’t leave enough Rachel would make sure he knew it when he came back.

                Grabbing his bag Bucky rushed out the door and down the steps. He looked around, relieved when he saw Steve walking slowly away. He ran to catch up with him, not caring if he looked like a complete fool, or a romance movie cliché. “Steve wait!”

                Steve stopped in his tracks, but his shoulders were hunched forward and his face was tense when Bucky finally caught up. “I’ve heard it all before Bucky. Whatever horrible thing you might want to call me. Whatever clever insult you might have come up with. I can guarantee that I’ve heard better.” Steve shoved his hands roughly into the pockets of his jeans and pointedly looked over Bucky’s head.

                “Dammit Steve, I don’t doubt that people have said some pretty horrible shit to you before but don’t you ever think that I would be one of them. I killed people overseas. I think that’s worse than you posing for a few dirty pictures.”

                Steve lowered his gaze, finally looking at Bucky who stood panting before him. His posture was no less guarded but in the glow from the streetlights Bucky thought maybe he saw a small glimmer of hope in his eyes. “That’s not how most people see it,” he whispered.

                Bucky threw up an arm in frustration, mentally cursing every horrible person that ever made Steve feel like anything less than the perfect person he truly was. “Well fuck them Steve!”

                “Then why were you acting so weird tonight? If it doesn’t matter?” Steve acted as though he was giving Bucky a way out. A chance to take it all back and pretend that it did bother him. That vulnerability was like a punch to the gut and Bucky stepped closer until they were mere inches apart.

                “Because I couldn’t stop thinking about them. Have you seen yourself? Because Christ, you are fucking gorgeous.”

                Steve’s hand twitched like he was fighting the urge to touch Bucky. Like he was afraid to let this be real. “Really?” That vulnerable whisper was the final straw. Bucky pushed up on to his toes and placed a hand on the back of Steve’s neck.

                “Of course you dumb punk.” He pressed his lips to Steve’s and it was like something he never knew he had been missing but now could never imagine living without. Under his touch Steve sighed, the tension draining out of him. His lips pressed back gently against Bucky’s, almost as if he was afraid that if he pushed too hard Bucky would disappear. As they shared a gentle kiss Bucky made a third promise to himself that night. He would never again let Steve question just how much Bucky wanted him.

XXX

                They stumbled through the door to Bucky’s apartment once he finally managed to get the lock open. Steve was proving to be extremely distracting, running his hands across every inch of Bucky he could find. Bucky kicked the door closed, threw his bag on to the floor and pushed Steve up against the closest surface he could find.

                Steve ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair, pulling him up for a kiss as his back arched against the kitchen counter. The kiss was nothing like the chaste one they had shared in front of the diner. Bucky nibbled lightly over Steve’s bottom lip, taking his gasp as an invitation to explore further. Tongues slowly explored and before he knew it Bucky was lost in the taste, touch and smell that was Steve.

                With a groan he rolled his hips forward where he was rewarded by another of those filthy moans as his cock brushed against Steve’s through far too many layers of clothing. Bucky pulled away to leave a trail of kisses, licks and nibbles down the gorgeous expanse of skin before him. “Fuck Steve,” he mumbled, letting his lips brush over the pulse point in Steve’s neck. “I’ve been dreaming of this since I laid eyes on you in the bar.” Steve whimpered above him, tightening his grip in Bucky’s hair as his hips stuttered.

                Bucky let one hand dip lower, exploring the firm breadth of Steve’s chest, brushing his thumb teasingly over his nipple. “Haven’t stopped imagining what it would be like to have you spread across my bed.” Steve let out a gasp when that hand brushed against him through his jeans.

                “Well then shut up and show me,” Steve groaned, pulling Bucky back up for a kiss. A shiver ran down Bucky’s spine as he began to walk them backwards towards his bedroom, sending up a silent prayer that Clint hadn’t left too many obstacles across the living room floor. They broke apart briefly as Steve pulled his shirt off and threw it on to the floor before he began to make short work of the buttons on Bucky’s shirt.

                Bucky pushed him gently down on to the bed, never breaking contact as he pulled frantically at Steve’s belt before making relatively quick work of his jeans entirely. Bucky backed away to take it all in. Steve was spread out across his bed, legs hanging off the end. His fucking impressive chest was rising rapidly as he fought to catch his breath and between his legs, well shit. Bucky let out a small groan at the sight of Steve’s dick lying against his stomach, flushed red; the tip already glistening with precome. “Fuck. Pictures do not do you justice. Seriously, are you even real?”

                Steve groaned and threw an arm over his face to hide his embarrassment. Even though he was literally a walking Adonis, Steve blushed at the attention and damn if that didn’t make Bucky want him more. He made quick work of his own jeans, before kneeling on the floor in between Steve’s open legs. He felt Steve jump slightly when he began to press firm kisses on the inside of his thighs, pointedly avoiding where Steve wanted him the most. One of Steve’s legs wrapped around his back, pushing him closer as he whimpered. “Come on Bucky, please,” he grunted, biting down on his lower lip.

                Bucky shot him a smirk before licking up Steve’s cock, root to tip. Steve groaned above him, tightening his leg to push Bucky in closer. Never one to ignore such a polite request, Bucky wrapped his lips lightly around the head, swallowing down until his nose was buried in thin blonde hairs. He set an excruciatingly slow pace, bobbing up and down slowly, letting his tongue swipe over the tip each time. Steve grasped desperately at the sheets and if it was possible to smile with a mouth full of dick Bucky would have.

                “Fuck, I’m close. Buck. Please. Need you inside me first,” Steve moaned, pulling at Bucky’s hair desperately. With an obscene pop Bucky pulled off and rocked back on his heels to catch his breath. Steve leaned forward and hooked a finger on the chain around Bucky’s neck, pulling him back up on to the bed and in for a kiss. He groaned at the taste of himself on Bucky’s lips, and rolled them over until he was straddling Bucky’s hips, pinning him against the mattress.

                Bucky moaned at the sudden feeling of hot skin on skin and reached out blindly towards his nightstand, fumbling through the drawer. He pulled away from the kiss to look up at Steve above him, a few strands of hair hanging down in his eyes and a smile pulling at the corner of his lips. The look of lust and affection in those bright blue eyes was almost too much. Bucky pulled one of Steve’s hands up to his lips, brushing across the knuckles. “You’re fucking perfect you know?”

                Steve blushed at the praise, leaning down to run his fingers through Bucks hair and press a gentle kiss to his lips. The moment was over as soon as it began though when Steve ground his hips down against Bucky. Muttering a stream of curses Bucky slicked up two fingers and moved them around to circle around Steve’s entrance. Steve shivered at the touch and rocked back into it. As he slid the first finger in Steve gasped, his hands scrambling for purchase across Bucky’s chest.

                “Christ, look at you. So fucking desperate.” Steve whimpered, his hips rocking back frantically. Bucky grinned up at him as he slipped a second finger in, twisting until, there.

                “Fucking shit fuck,” Steve groaned, rocking back until Bucky was hitting that spot again and again.

                “So eloquent,” Bucky chuckled as he slid in a third finger. His eyes never left Steve’s face, taking in every shudder and gasp.

                With a smirk Steve wrapped one of those hands around Bucky, stroking until he let out his own long string of obscenities. “Who’s eloquent now?”

                Bucky groaned before rising up and flipping their positions so Steve was once again pinned to the mattress. “You are such a punk.”

XXXX

                Steve returned from the bathroom, a wet rag held up in triumph. “Found one!” He had one leg resting on the mattress before something caught his eye. He pulled back and a smile broke out across his face. When Bucky realized what Steve was smiling about it was too late. “What do we have here?”

                Rolling over on to his side Bucky groaned when he saw Steve holding the magazine, that stupid grin still firmly in place. “You know what it is,” he mumbled.

                Steve was not going to let him off that easily though. “Hidden under your mattress like a teenager none the less.  You musta really enjoyed it.”

                “Nope. Hated every page of it.” Bucky made to grab the offending object but Steve was too quick for him, pulling back at the last second so Bucky ended up sprawled across his lap.

                “Sure you did.” Steve leaned back against the headboard, pulling Bucky up to lean against his chest.

                “How did Clint get his hands on that anyways?” Bucky asked as he traced the curve of Steve’s legs, wanting memorize every detail of this incredible man.

                Steve groaned, and buried his face in Bucky’s hair. Apparently he was eternally embarrassed over the whole incident. “I’ve known Natasha since high school. We moved in together my second year of college.” Bucky stiffened slightly, feeling stupid over the irrational jealousy he felt at the idea of Steve being with Natasha so many years ago. “Don’t worry, it was only ever platonic. Anyways, you can’t hide anything from Nat, so she found out about the photo shoot and thought it would be cute to go buy almost a dozen copies.”

                Bucky let out a loud laugh. “I’m starting to really like this dame.”

                Steve rolled his eyes. “Anyway, when she first started dating Clint she had to stay with me for a few weeks while some repairs were done on her house. That meant Clint was over a lot and damn is that guy nosy. He found the pictures and must have swiped a copy.”

                Bucky turned to look at the man behind him, chuckling when he saw how red Steve had turned. “Can’t blame him there, you’re sex on legs pal.” Steve leaned forward to capture his lips in a kiss. With a soft sigh Bucky pulled back, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He turned around to flip open the magazine to his favorite picture. “What would you say to getting a poster of this to hang over the bed?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! There it is! Hope it was worth the wait!
> 
> Also, yes I blatantly stole the "left side cool, right side not so cool," quote from Gilmore Girls but it was just too perfect!
> 
> And sorry if you can stlil see the other set of notes from the first chapter down here, I can't seem to get rid of them!

**Author's Note:**

> The internet made me do it. I'm thinking of adding a second chapter where Steve and Bucky go on their date. Let me know if yall would be interested in that or not


End file.
